OTRO PUNTO DE VISTA OTRA HISTORIA
by Nora.Yaoi.93
Summary: Esta es mi versión del libro la diferencia es la interbencion del personaje. En ella explico la historia de amor que tiene con Lord Voldemort y como la exsistencia de alguien que te ame puede hacerte cambiar y ser mejor. Os advierto muerte, sexo y seguramente masoquismo.
1. Y ALLÍ APARECIÓ ELLA

**He estado buscando en varios juegos de rol de Harry Potter pero el problema es que las líneas temporales que usan no me gustan, así que he decidido hacer mi propia versión de Harry Potter, lo escribiré de manera que solo se veran las partes y los efectos secundarios en los que intervendrán mi personaje, si la historia pierde sentido decidmelo porque tiendo a divagar , os aviso de que puede que no sea constante en la historia.**

**HARRY POTTER Y LA PIEDRA FILOSOFAL **

**1. Y ALLI APARECIO ELLA**

Esa soleada tarde Noralein Exembirt estaba en las escaleras de un banco de Londres dando de comer a unas palomas con una migas de pan, pero fue interrumpida por una sombra que le tapó sol y asustó a las aves, Norelain estuvo a punto de quejarse, pero se quedó callada al ver al imponente y extraño hombre, de larga y blanca barba que se extrañas ropas que se erguía ante ella.

- Noralein Exembir? - preguntó el anciano por encima de las pequeñas gafas.

- Si? - Pregunto sorprendida, intentando recordar si alguna vez había conocido a ese extraño anciano.

- Mi nombre es Albus Dumbledore, director de la escuela Hogwarts de magia y hechicería...

-Perdone ha dicho magia y hechicería ? - interrumpiendo.

- Si, querida eso mismo he dicho - dijo con una sonrisa y un brillo singular en los ojos

Noralein sonrió con preocupación, pensaba que se había encontrado a un viejo loco, pero de golpe se dio cuenta de algo extraño él, sabía su nombre. Su cabeza se convirtió en un mar de duda, ¿conocía ella a ese hombre?, ¿y como conocía el su nombre? y ¿porque le estaba explicando una historia tan ridícula como esa?

- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? - grito alarmada

- No se preocupe , no soy ningún viejo loco, eh venido para que pueda estudiar en mi escuela de magia

- Perdone no sé de qué está hablando así que váyase y déjeme en paz - finalmente Noralein se levantó con furia del suelo haciendo que las migas de pan cayeran por todas partes, ella camino recto con pisadas fuertes.

Pero fue detenida por Dumbledore que apareció por arte de magia envuelto en lo que parecía humo blanco enfrente suyo.

-¿Pero como? - preguntó mirando con incredulidad Dumbledore y volviendo a mirar el lugar de donde habían venían sin parar

- Ya lo he dicho "magia"

- No diga tonterías la magia no existe - gritó llena de furia llamando la atención de algunos viandantes, que no se había dando cuenta del pequeño truco de Dumbledore.

El viejo director bufo con resignación.

- Nunca te han pasado alguna cosas extraña o cosas inexplicable cuando te sentias triste o enfadada ... nunca te a pasado nada que no puedas explicar de manera coherente.

-Yo bueno ... vera -comentó de manera entrecortada, mirando al suelo quería responder pero no estaba segura de cómo explicarlo

-Creo que eso contesta a mi pregunta, es usted una bruja o si lo prefiere una maga - dijo agachándose para verla directamente a los ojos

-Yo ... eso no puede ser cierto -contestó mirándole fijamente a los ojos

-Se que nadie te introducido en el mundo de la magia, pero este es el momento de que alguien lo haga y me gustaria que lo hicieras a través de mi escuela

- Y mi padre?

- Tu tutor? no tienes porque preocuparte por el, el ya sabe que te vas conmigo o a caso prefieres quedarte

Norelain no apenas lo pensó, ese anciano le ofrecia un mundo nueva vida con magia y llena de cosas que jamás podría haber imaginado, y además así estaría lejos del abuso al que le sometía su tutor Simon, a parte había algo en su interior que le decía que era lo correcto que si iba con él pasaría algo grande aun no sabia que era pero se moría por descubrirlo

- Si, por favor llévame contigo - respondió suplicante

- Bien pues vámonos - dijo sonriendo con entusiasmo, mientras se llevaba a la muchacha a un callejón oscuro, donde la agarró de la mano y se hizo aparecer junto a ella en un bar de estilo rústico.

Norelain gimió de dolor, no entendía muy bien lo que había pasado, pero estaba segura que no quería repetirlo, había sido como si la hubiera atravesado un gancho y este le hubiera arrastrado al bar.

- Donde estamos, Director? - preguntó mientras intentaba recuperarse de las náuseas que le habían provocado el viaje, el director estaba impresionado la mayoría de la gente la primera vez que se aparecía se desmayaba.

-Estamos en el Caldero Chorreante, aqui te hospedaras hasta que vayas a Hogwarts, pero antes de nada tendrás que comprarte algo de material escolar - dijo mientras se sentaban en una mesa.

-Pero Director yo no tengo dinero y ademas hay cosas en mi casa que yo quiero llevarme!- comento con una mezcla de disgusto y preocupación

-No te preocupe, uno de mis profesores te acompañara a hacer las compras y al banco, luego te llevara un momento a casa para recoger lo que necesites.

Noralein sonrió agradecida, cosa que Dumbledore respondió con otra sonrisa amable, pero ese momento fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta de la entrada al abrirse con brusquedad, miraron la puerta y entraron un hombre totalmente vestido de negro y otro que venía con turbante, los dos hombres se acercaron a la mesa y cogieron asiento.

- Noralein estos serán dos de sus profesores en Hogwarts, será tu profesor de defensas contra las artes oscuras y el profesor Severus Snape que será su profesor de pociones, ademas te acompañara en la compras, a tu casa y se quedará contigo en el Caldero Chorreante.

Noralein intento ser amable y extendió la mano para saludar al profesor Quirrell quien apartó las manos inmediatamente, Noralein no dijo nada y lo intento con Snape que si le devolvió el saludo con fuerza pero con una cara de pocos amigos.

-Encantado de conocerla , será un placer enseñarle defensa contra las artes oscuras - dijo tartamudeando, intentando enmendar su falta de modales.

Pero Noralein no contesto, su mente se había concentrado totalmente en unos susurros que podía oír y que al parecer

que nadie más los oía, por un momento le pareció que la voz procedían de detrás del , así que se le quedo observando en silencio durante unos segundos más.

Dumbledore le tocó el hombro - Te encuentras bien Noralein?

- Si ... lo siento ,es que me pareció oír algo detrás de usted, pero supongo que me lo habré imaginado - contestó distraída mirando fijamente al profesor

-No ... no se preocupe a veces pasan esas cosas - tartamudeo poniendo una cara de sorpresa entremezclada con algo de preocupación.

El profesor Snape miró al profesor Quirrell levantando una ceja interrogante y luego volvió a mirar a Noralein con desdén.

-Bueno ... yo ya tengo que irme hay muchas cosas que hay que preparar para el nuevo curso - interrumpió Dumbledore - nos veremos en la escuela

- Director ... preferiría que me llamara Nora por favor - comento mientras se despedía suavemente con la mano.

- Claro , por favor Severus cuide bien de Nora.

- Por supuesto señor director

Dumbledore sonrió y volvió a desaparecerse, dejando a Nora sola con los dos profesores mágicos.


	2. EL APARTAMENTO EN LONDRES Y EL CALLEJÓN

**Se que mi capitulos son algo cortos pero me va mejor así porque entre currar, estudiar y la casa tengo la cabeza echa un lio y escribir es la manera perfecta de sacar tantas cosas de dentro de mi mente perversa.**

**HARRY POTTER Y LA PIEDRA FILOSOFAL **

**2. EL APARTAMENTO EN LONDRES Y EL CALLEJÓN DIAGON **

- Y bien a donde quiere ir primero ? - pregunto sin quitarle los ojos de encima al profesor Quirrell.

- Me gustaria ir a mi casa a buscar algo importante, por favor - dijo girandose para ver al profesor Snape directamente a los ojos.

- Esta bien, pero asegurate de recogerlo todo, no quiero encontrarme a demasiados "muggles" - contestó soltando un bufido.

- Muggles? Qué es eso?

-Gente no mágica - contestó para luego cogerle la mano y voltearse para ver al otro professor - bien profesor Quirrell nosotros nos vamos.

- A...adios - volvió a tartamudear

- Adiós profesor Quirrell - se despidio Nora con una alegre sonrisa

- Digame donde esta su casa

-Denmark Street 21 - le contesto mirándolo con desaprobación, le pareció un poco grosera la manera en la que le hablaba

- Bien - Snape se apretó contra ella y se desaparecieron en un pequeño callejón enfrente de una vieja puerta roja.

- Es aquí, puedes subir si quieres- le dijo mientras se recuperaba de su segunda aparición

Nora se acercó a la puerta, buscó en su pantalones y abrió la puerta que conducía a unas largas escaleras, cuando llegaron a arriba el profesor Snape se quedó horrorizado al ver el desorden y suciedad que había en el piso, Snape miró a Nora con un gesto interrogante.

- Si ... siento el desorden -intentó disculparse sin mucho éxito

Pero el sonido de la cadena del servicio interrumpió la disculpa, los dos dirigieron su mirada hacia la puerta del baño, de la puerta salió un hombre mayor, fuerte y desaliñado, el hombre se los quedó mirando con sorpresa.

- Nora qué haces aquí! no se suponía que te ibas la escuela esa de magia y quien es ese?

- El es el profesor Snape mi profesor de pociones

- Encantado profesor - dijo tendiendole la mano temblorosa como saludo

Snape no respondió el saludo, como Snape no le contesto decidió apartar la mano y volver su atención en Nora.

- Me alegro de que alguien te acompañe a tu nueva escuela - dijo con una falsa sonrisa

- Papá quieres decir que tu sabias que yo era una bruja

- Si lo sabia, te recuerdo que yo soy tu tutor, tu abuelo era un brujo y el me dejo a tu cuidado.

- Que le paso? Y mis padres? Que paso con ellos? Porque nunca me lo cuentas nada? - grito

- No lo se, ami tampoco me contaron mucho más - le contestó de manera nerviosa

Nora estaba de piedra, Simon parecía una persona totalmente diferente en estos momentos el nunca era amable con ella, Nora volvió a mirar a Simon y entonces vio en sus ojos lo que parecía miedo, pero ella no podía entender que le podía dar miedo.

- Debería ir a buscar sus cosas de una vez, quiero irme en cuanto sea posible - dijo Snape interrumpiendo el filo de los pensamientos de Nora.

- Si profesor

Nora entró en su pequeña habitación agarró su ropa, unos libros, el marco con la foto de su abuelo y ella, y por último se puso encima a su serpiente Virdis que se enrolló por el cuello.

**- Nos vamos Virdis - **Le dijo con cariño en lengua parsel

**- A donde? - **Le preguntó la serpiente

**- A Howards es un escuela de magia - **Le contesto con una amplia sonrisa

**- Ya sabes que ami me basta con que nos vayamos de aquí **

Nora salió de su cuarto sonriendo con una pequeña maleta y con Viris alrededor del cuello, Snape la miró de arriba abajo y le cogió la mano.

- Adiós Señor

- Adios Padre - Se despidió Nora sonriendo

- Si ...adiós - Contestó Simón con desdén.

Se desaparecieron en mitada de la sala, se aparecieron en el Caldero Chorreante

- Vamos deja estas cosas en la habitación

- Si

Nora siguió al profesor Snape por las escaleras aun aturdida por aparecer y desaparecer tanto, le abrió una puerta y le hizo un gesto para que entrara. Noralin se quedó maravillada por la amplia habitación de estilo rustico.

- Deja tus cosas, y vamos a ir al banco y a hacer las compras para el material escolar

- Si profesor - contestó mientras le dejaba sus maleta encima de una silla, luego cogió a Virdis y la puso suavemente en su cama.

- Luego nos vemos Virdis, portate bien - la serpiente siseo en respuesta.

- Hablas mucho con tu serpiente? - preguntó el profesor mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación.

- Bueno la verdad es que si ... ya se ... ya se que eso es raro - dijo con un tono triste al final

Snape no le contesto nada pero se la miró con interés, mientras bajaban las escalera, cuando llegaron el último escalón Snape se giró de improviso y le entregó una carta que llevaba en su bolsillo.

- Esta es la carta que se suele envíar a los alumnos para que vengan a estudiar a Hogwarts, en ella se incluye la lista del material escolar.

Nora leyó la carta y miró el material, en su cabeza solo aparecieron más dudas, no le cabía duda de que estudiar allí seria mas difícil de lo que parecería a simple vista.

- Perdone profesor, pero yo no tengo dinero y además donde se supone que tengo que encontrar estas cosas?

Snape suspiró con algo de desesperación.

- Vamos al Callejón Diagon allí encontraremos todo lo que necesitas

Nora quiso pregunta pero al ver que Snape siguió caminando sin ellas le siguió, entraron por una puerta que le llevó a una pared de ladrillos rojo y viejos, el profesor golpeó en algunos ladrillos con su varita,y cuando la aparto los ladrillos se movieron de manera que dejaron un arco por el que pasaron los dos, Nora quedó maravillada parecía que había llegado a otro mundo, todo parecía proveniente del siglo pasado y la gente vestía con ropas que parecían más bien disfraces de Halloween.

- Ahora que hemos llegado, vamos a Gringotts - dijo mientras emprendía el camino

- Gringotts ?

- Es el banco de los magos

- Pero ya se lo he dicho que yo no tengo dinero

- No sé preocupe , su abuelo era una persona muy rica y le dejó una gran herencia.

- Profesor, usted conoció a mi abuelo ? - le preguntó mirándole de reojo

- Si, el fue mi profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras - Suspiro con tristeza

- Entonces sabes lo que le paso ? - pregunto con preocupación, le había emocionado que su abuelo había sido el profesor de su nuevo profesor, su suspiro triste la llenó de preocupación .

- Tu abuelo eligió un mal camino y trabajo con el señor oscuro

- El señor oscuro? - repitió con preocupación

- Solo puedo contarte lo poco se, después de que tus padres murieran en un incendio, él se puso del lado de el señor oscuro y luego el murió en una misión, al parecer te dejaron a cargo del hermano adoptivo de tu padre ... pero tu tenías cinco años cuando ocurrió es que acaso no recuerdas nada ?

- No al parecer me golpe en la cabeza y perdí mi memoria ... pero por lo que me cuentas creo que es mejor no recordar cosas así - contesto con un tono triste pero al mismo tiempo sonriendo. Snape apartó la mirada de ella, no se le daba demasiado bien entablar conversaciones profundas

De repente el profesor paró de caminar.

- Ya hemos llegado.

Los dos entraron en el enorme edificio de piedra, una vez en su interior Nora no podía dejar de mirar los pequeños seres que trabajaban tras los mostradores y que caminaban rápidamente por el edificio.

- Que son profesor?

- Son duendes y deja de mirarlos, van a pensar que eres una maleducada - le contesto con un gruñido

- Si ... lo siento profesor - se disculpó bajando la cabeza con las mejillas rojas de vergüenza, provocando una leve sonrisa en su profesor.

Snape se paró delante del mostrador del fondo del pasillo donde abia un duende de pelo blanco con gafas doradas.

- Soy Severus Snape he venido a acompañar a la para que saque dinero de su bóveda - le dijo el profesor con un tono más serio de lo normal.

- Entonces, supongo habrá traído su llave? - preguntó el viejo duende enseñando sus puntiagudos y afilados dientes, mientras miraba a Nora de arriba a abajo.

Severus busco dentro de su capa y de ella sacó una llave de plata, que enseño al anciano duende.

- Bien - dijo el duende observando la llave con mucho cuidado - Griphook acompaña a la señora y al señor a la bóveda 207.

- Sí señor - respondió el otro duende con el cabello oscuro que caminaba por allí - Sigan me por favor.

El duende los condujo a lo que parecía una caverna oscura, luego les mostró un pequeño vagón con luces que iba encima de unos raíles, los tres subieron y la máquina se puso a correr dando vueltas y tumbos a gran velocidad por la oscura caverna, hasta que repentinamente el vagón se paró en seco delante de una enorme puerta ovalada de madera oscura.

- La llave por favor - pidió él duende girándose hacia ellos.

Snape le dio la llave a Griphook, bajaron del vagón para dirigirse a la puerta, donde el duende introdujo la llave, la puerta comenzó a hacer extraños ruidos y al cabo de unos segundos se abrió sola de par en par.

- Adelante - dijo Griphook haciendo un gesto para que entraran.

Nora se quedó de piedra al ver que en el interior de la cámara había grandes montañas de monedas de oro colocadas perfectamente.

- To ... todo esto es mío ? - pregunto Noralein, sin todavía creérselo.

- Si ... tu eres la última de la familia Exembirt por lo tanto toda esta fortuna es tuya

Nora sintió una punzada de dolor al darse cuenta de que realmente no tenía familia, en realidad ella su interior siempre había albergado la esperanza de tener a un familiar que la quisiera. Snape noto su dolor y decidió interrumpirla para aliviar la tensión del momento.

- coja el dinero que necesite y nos podremos ir a comprar el material.

Nora tragó saliva con fuerza intentando tragar su tristeza, entró en la cámara, se agacho y comenzó a coger monedas y a meterlas dentro de un pequeño saco de tela.

- Creo que ya ha cogido más que suficiente - le dijo Snape irritado desde la puerta.

- Si

Nora se guardo el saquito en sus pantalones raídos y fue hacia la puerta, salió de la cámara y Griphook cerró la puerta detrás de ella, luego subió a la vagoneta mientras el duende le entregaba la llave a Snape y en ella espero a los dos con impaciencia, en seguida subieron vagón que se puso en marcha casi al instante y les llevó de nuevo a la entrada del banco rápidamente. Los dos se despidieron Griphook y salieron del banco, para llegar a la calle donde se vendía el material escolar.

Pasearon por las calles llenas de escaparates donde la gente se amontonaban a mirlos, mientras Nora leía la lista de material.

- No se por donde empezar

- Lo mejor es empezar por la varita - dijo señalando una una pequeña tienda con los cristales redondeados - En Ollivanders la encontrarás mientras yo te ire comprando otras cosa.

Nora se despidió del profesor y entró en la tienda, su interior era sorprendentemente alto y en los estantes se amontonan pequeñas cajas, se paró en el mostrador donde llamó al timbre.

- Bienvenida Señorita, en qué puedo ayudarla? - preguntó un anciano con bata que había salido de sorpresa de detrás de uno de los enormes estantes.

- Supongo ... supongo que una varita? - pregunto con una tonta sonrisa.

El anciano sonrió ligeramente y se la miro más de cerca, luego arqueó una ceja y amplió su sonrisa.

- Exembirt verdad - preguntó el viejo tendero.

- Si ... como lo sabes? - pregunto algo descolocada.

- La verdad es que usted tiene los mismos ojos que su abuelo y su madre, son unos ojos inconfundibles - le contesto sin dejar de sonreírle

Noralein le devolvió la sonrisa con entusiasmo, le hacía ilusión pensar que su aspecto le acercaba a su abuelo.

- Bien comencemos - le dijo el vendedor mientra subía a unas escaleras de una estantería, donde estuvo buscando un rato hasta que volvió con un par de cajitas que dejó en el mostrador.

- Pruebala - dijo entregándole una de las cajitas.

Nora sacó una varita de color madera oscura del interior de la caja y se la quedó mirando sin saber como hacerla funcionar.

- Venga a qué esperas agitala - le dijo mientras agitaba su propia varita para enseñarle como hacerlo

Noralein le imitó pero lo único que sucedio es que un golpe de aire tiro varias cajas de varitas salieran disparadas de uno de los estantes.

- Esta claro que esta no es esta

Lo intentaron once veces más, Nora ya estaba comenzando a dudar de encontrarían su varita. Hasta que el viejo Ollivanders pareció tener una idea, se fue al final de la tienda y volvió con una pequeña caja negra con grabados plateados, Ollivandres le entrego la caja de donde Nora sacó una varita de madera blanquecina decorada con algunos anillos del mismo estilo, Nora agito su varita y esta vez sintió una energía que fluyo por todo su cuerpo.

- Es curioso, muy pero que muy curioso

- Perdone pero qué es tan curioso ?

- El material del que esta hecha tu varita es de sauce boxeador y colmillo de basilisco, estos dos elementos no se usan normalmente para hacer varitas porque los magos que van a buscarlos suelen morir en el intento, pero lo más extraño de todo esque esta varita esta hecha con la misma madera de la de tu abuelo.

"Pues si que me parezco a mi abuelo" pensó con algo de amargura.

Noralein estuvo apunto de preguntarle sobre su abuelo al viejo tendero pero fue interrumpida por el profesor Snape que entró de improviso en la tienda con un caldero lleno de libro y pergaminos.

- Ya has acabado, tenemos que ir a comprar más cosas - bufo molesto

- Si, ya esta - contesto mientras se guardaba la caja con la varita - Adiós Sr. Ollivanders - Se despidió con una cálida sonrisa.

Los dos salieron de la tienda, fueron a comprar uniformes y ropa que no fuera como decía Snape "vulgaridad muggle", luego pasaron por la tienda de mascotas.

- Profesor me preguntaba, ¿mi mascota puede ser otra que no sea de la lista?, no puedo dejar a Virdis aquí - le dijo llena de preocupación, después de todo Virdis era su mejor amiga.

- Supongo que se puede hacer una excepción - comentó entre dientes.

- Gracias profesor Snape - exclamó abrazandolo por la cintura

Snape se sonrojo por la sorpresa, le puso la mano en la cabeza y intentó mantenerse sereno.

- No es nada , pero quítese de encima o tendré que decirle que no - amenazó con un tono serio

Nora apartó los brazos enseguida y se disculpó rápidamente. El resto del dia Snape se dedicó a enseñarle tiendas y a comprar material escolar, por la noche llegaron al Caldero Chorreante donde se volvieron a encontrar a profesor Quirrell. Entonces Nora aprovechó para hablar con él cuando Snape se fue a buscar la cena.

- Profesor Quirrell puedo preguntarle algo aquí entre nosotros dos ?

- Por supuesto - contestó tartamudeando con una sonrisa.

- Cuando estuve en mi casa con mi tutor hoy, me di cuenta que tenía miedo y la verdad esque no se de que tenía miedo - No entendía muy bien porque se lo contaba pero se sentía como si le pudiera contar de todo.

- Es muggle verdad - ella asintió con la cabeza ligeramente - los muggles siempre han odiado a las personas mágicas - continuó poniendo la mano en su mejilla, haciendo que el corazón de Nora se le acelerara - porque ellos tienen miedo a lo que no conocen, no ... - No acabo su respuesta por culpa del profesor Snape que se los miró con una ceja arqueada y quando Quirrell se dio cuenta del porqué apartó la mano rápidamente .

El resto de la noche fue tranquila, luego el profesor Quirrell se fue y los dejó solos, los dos a la habitación.

- Sra. Exembirt tenga cuidado con el profesor Quirrell quiere?

- Porque ?

-El porque no importa, hágame caso y ya esta - le gritó mirándola directamente a los ojos agarrando de la mano con rudeza.

- Sí - contestó asustada

Snape la soltó.

- Duerme, dentro de siete días te llevare al tren para que vayas a Hogwarts - dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

La semana transcurrió sin más sobresaltos, lo único que Nora hizo es ponerse al día con el mundo mágico con la ayuda de Snape.

**Vale me a quedado un capitulo super largo pero espero que os haya gustado.**


End file.
